Lost Love
by Starlight Rose
Summary: *Spoiler Warning for New York Eps.* Takes some parts of Ep. 71 from Kei's point of view.


Title: Lost Love  
By: Starlight Rose  
Rating: G  
Email: starlighto_rose@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Marmalade Boy or the characters in the   
series. Marmalade Boy is owned by Yoshizumi Wataru and Ribon Comics.  
  
A.N. Well this is my first Marmalade Boy fanfic and it is about my   
second favorite guy in the MB universe Tsuchiya Kei. Warning this   
story contains spoilers for around episode 71 so if you haven't seen   
the end of the series (anime), then don't read this!  
  
*****************************  
  
It seemed that I had finally made some progress with Miki in the   
last few weeks. She was happy again. I could watch her smiling   
cheerfully and thoroughly enjoying life again. Her love of life was   
what I treasured most about her and I could have spent hours just   
watching her as her facial expressions changed and as she smiled   
happily. But now her happiness seems to be overshadowed with anxiety   
and guilt. I had wondered why until she told me that He was coming   
home, Matsuura Yuu, the guy that broke Miki's heart. He was finally   
coming home and I was worried. I didn't want to lose her. Miki meant   
too much to me.  
  
She invited me on a camping trip with her friends and wanting to   
make her happy I agreed. All day we enjoyed ourselves, playfully   
joking and teasing, but I always felt his eyes upon us. He still   
loved Miki and that scared me because I knew that she still loved   
him. His scrutiny wasn't the only thing I felt. Her friends were   
scrutinizing me trying to deem if I was worthy of her, if I was as   
good as her previous boyfriend. I wondered was I?  
  
I pulled her out of our tent and asked her to take a walk with me   
and she agreed. She chattered cheerfully as we walked along the   
path, but I couldn't respond to her because I was so deep in   
thought. He chattering ceased as she realized something was   
bothering me. I turned to her and asked her bluntly and forcefully,   
"Do you love me?"  
  
Her face showed confusion and worry, "Why are you asking me this   
now?"  
  
"Do you love me?" I asked again though her reaction gave me a   
sinking feeling in my heart.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Then say it." I commanded her.  
  
"I love you." she whispers but she couldn't look at me as she says   
it. She didn't love me. I knew it then when she refused to look me   
in the eyes but I refused to accept that fact. I consoled myself   
with the fact that she had said she loved me even if I forced it out   
of her.   
  
I smile softly at her and approach her. Michael's words echo through   
my mind. He had asked me earlier if I had kissed her yet. I realize   
that he was right. If we truly were a couple then we should have   
kissed by now. But in the time I've spent with her we had never once   
kissed. I grab her shoulder causing her to look up at me startled.   
My head slowly bends down as I prepare for my first kiss with her.   
She sees my intent and closes her eyes waiting for me to kiss her.   
Different emotions fly across her face, as I am about to do   
something I've longed to do for several months now. I stop short and   
start with suprise as I notice tears streaming from her eyes. She   
notices my hesitation and opens her eyes.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asks me. It's then that she first notices her   
own tears. She quickly wipes a few of them away but to no avail.   
More keep on coming. "I..." she whispers.  
  
"Miki..." I say softly, that single word expressing all my questions   
and doubt.  
  
"I..." she says again. I release her shoulders as she runs away from   
me crying out, "I'm SORRY!"   
  
I stand in the woods shocked. Finally I shake myself out of my   
stupor and run after her. Even if she doesn't love me I still loved   
her. I couldn't let her run around in the woods alone. It was too   
dangerous for her. The way she was feeling currently, she wouldn't   
notice any danger to herself. As I ran I cursed myself for being so   
stupid. I moved too fast. She wasn't ready for it and I guess I   
should have known. But I didn't know because I was so consumed with   
jealousy. All day I watched her apprehensively as she watched   
Matsuura. Her face showed such nostalgia that she was probably   
thinking of all the things she did with him. No matter how many new   
memories I tried to make with her, the memories of him had always   
been there to overshadow her memories with me.  
  
I stopped short as I finally found her. She was standing by the   
waterfall with Matsuura. Tears still coursed down her cheeks as she   
spoke to him telling him that she needed him and only him. My heart   
broke as I watched Miki throw herself at Matsuura and him pulling   
her into his embrace.  
  
I turned around and walked away quietly defeated. I was hurt. I knew   
that she could never forget him, but I had always hoped that maybe   
she would come to love me like she loved him. I knew I couldn't take   
his place but I still looked for a place in her heart, a place as   
her love not as her friend. I guess I was asking for too much. I   
guess I should have known that it would have turned out this way   
when I heard he was coming home. I should have never agreed to this   
camping trip, but now is too late for regrets.  
  
I was pulled out of my reverie by a presence in front of me. I   
looked up to find Anju-san standing there. She saw the sad   
expression on my face and realized immediately what it meant. Her   
eyes took on their own look of sadness and rejection.  
  
"I could have guessed it would end this way." I tell her.  
  
"I knew it." she whispers.  
  
"What can you do when giving up someone you love?" I question   
quietly.  
  
"That's true...we needed more time."  
  
"That's true." I reply. Two broken-hearted people walked back to   
camp that night while two reunited lovers stood by a waterfall.  
  
I suppose that it is ironic that my inviting her out for a walk was   
what led her back to Matsuura. Fate conspired against me to lead her   
back to him. Those two were destined for each other and no matter   
what happened and no matter who tried to come between them, they   
would always be together. As I walked with Anju-san my heart hurt,   
but I felt a certain sense of hope. Looking at Miki and Matsuura's   
relationship made me hopeful that maybe one day I would have an   
unbreakable bond with someone like those two. I hoped I would find   
someone that would love me like that, someone that I would love like   
that, but right now I just wished that that someone were Miki. But I   
can't just let myself dwell upon it; I have to keep going, one step   
at a time.  
  
*****************************  
  
A.N. Well what do you think? Please email me and tell me. There are   
just too few MB fanfics out there and that is why I wrote this fic.  



End file.
